


No eyes to see no ears to hear

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Multi, Or know you exist, Seperated siblings, Violence, and they can't see you, attention diverting plasmid, attract and mediator plasmids, basically you could be in front of someone, big daddies are immune, brain washing, but crossed the wrong girl, not real plasmids, not sure how smut would work, reader is the older sister of a little sister, reader used to be a casino queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: You were the casinos best floor girl. You were so good in fact one of the girls volunteered you for a plasmid expirament. Since it was in your hand writing you couldn't refuse. Now no one but big daddy's can look at you and your pheromones make them territorial while it makes splicers relax and little sisters more active. The asshole in charge of you just mixed random plasmids together and stuck you with it. Now your trying to find your sister.
Relationships: Big Daddy (BioShock)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

The casino was a privilege to work in. The pay was good and the recognition was even better. As the best at your job you received gifts from your boss and the high rollers. Your job is to be a floor girl and convince the big winners to spend more money. More drinks higher risk slots and games.

You were also an Adam virgin. A rare thing in those times. It made you more sought after by men. Women tried to slip it to you or tell you you need it. Men wanted you in their bed as a novelty fuck.

It was sickening and infuriating.

God you hate it here. If it wasn't for your sister being here you would have said fuck it and escaped illegally. Your parents became junkies shortly after plasmids and Adam became a thing. They couldn't pay the debt to the gatherers garden dealers so they got taken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later and you find yourself strapped to a bed with a needle coming towards you. Fucking wisteria that bitch. She copied your signature and now your stuck here 'volunteering' to be an expirament. 

The pain is ungodly. Unholy fire in your veins. Your throats goes hoarse from the agonized screams. You want to die so much. More than anything. You hope your sister kat is ok. Maybe if you die someone will adopt her and use your money savings to take care of her. 

Not likely but one can dream. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up with a pounding skull. God your head hurts. Then you freeze. There's a leadhead standing in front of you staring at nothing. The doctor is dead in the doorway.

Carefully you move your hand to the pole thing next to you that had been pumping Adam into your body while you were out. He flinches and attacks it for a second before staring at nothing again. He looks confused. And horny? 

This makes no sense. You stand making sure all the eve and Adam needles are disconnected. This makes the leadhead look around like crazy before ultimately relaxing dazed again. How odd.

Going to the counter with a clipboard on it. 

Big daddy pheromone- used by big daddies to attract their little sister

Little sister pheromone- used by little sisters on big daddies to gain protection

Invisibility plasmid- strain 15: incomplete. Enemies cannot look at you as long as in effect. FAIL. Cannot deactivate.

Amnesia Plasmid- strain 37: unstable. When in effect enemies will forget your presence. FAIL. Cannot deactivate.

Attract plasmid- strain 72: almost completed. When used nearby enemies will be attracted by your pheromones and gather to you. SUCCESS. (Crossed out) FAIL. Cannot deactivate.

Mediator plasmid- strain 83: complete. A plasmid pheromone derived originally to the hypnotism plasmid that when an enemy is present makes them docile. SUCCESS. Cannot deactivate.

You cover your mouth. How long were you out? How long has the leadhead been standing there unable to see you but unable to leave? Kat.

Oh god Kat! You run out the door shoving the lead head aside. He stumbles after you but your to fast for his jerky zombie movements. It takes several minutes of dodging and avoiding crowns but you make it to the apartment area where you live. 

FOR SALE. Is on the door in bold letters. Your eyes swim with tears when you open the door and everything's empty. A single letter from Kat after searching tells you she's been taken by that crook Fontaine.

You know what happens to little girls all alone. Kat's going to become a Little sister if she isn't already. You need to find her. You need to find her yesterday. Heading in the direction of the spliced sector you make your way to the gathering grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making your way to the harvesting grounds you can't help but get righteous revenge on wisteria.

It's all her fault. She did this to you. She faked your signature. You know it because you saw her face as the doctors took you away. So smug and self satisfied....

Well your going to fix that.

You used to be above petty revenge. Not now. Nor is this revenge going to be small. A life for a life after all. She ruined your life and basically doomed your little sister for a chance in the spotlight of a shitty casino. 

You make a detour to the casino and walk inside. Luckily none of the people present had violent intentions so none of them went dormant or dazed. You spot her and your heart clenched with dark emotions. Unable to control it the plasmid responds to your feelings and lashes out at her. She stiffens like a statue her eyes wide.

You shake off your own shock and grab her own hands wrapping them around her neck. Everyone watches as the pretty lady wearing YOUR dress and YOUR pearls starts choking herself through your hands. No one can see you. She can't break out of the daze even tho her lungs and throat are screaming for air. 

"Isn't this what you wanted? The attention? To be the best? Hope you like this finale cause this is your last performance." You hiss in her ear watching with amusement as a single tear escapes.

Anyone who makes a move at her to help goes still and dazed. Anyone who tries to focus behind wisteria gets blurry vision and a migraine. No one can even think your name the uncontrolled strain plasmids are so powerful.

"You took what life I had left. You took my sister. And for what? Some pearls? A little extra cash?" You squeeze tighter and she coughs jerking before going limp again until she just stops moving. You let her go and she drops.

Only once you are out of the building do the screams start. 

Making your way into her apartment just above the casino you grab yourself a basic polkadoted fifties halter dress. Your dress. Most of these clothes are yours. You grab a bag and fill it with wisterias money stash and some of your clothes. You ignore the small syringe of Adam. Your stores are fine and you won't take it again if you can't help it. Damn bitch even has some of Kats clothes. You grab those to before strong the place on fire. Not like she'll be needing this apartment anyways.

Now your ready to go to the gathering grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going into the no mans land aka the abandoned areas where splicers run rampant you find yourself in the clutches of a random big daddy. Another big daddy shows up and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you've noticed the update I merely did some searching and found some removed plasmids that matched the ones I made up so I changed it. Also the mediator plasmid is now officially derived from the hypnotism plasmid meant for big daddy's which is why splicers get all dazed. Their somewhat hypnotized into being docile. As for big daddy's the pheromones plus the mediator plasmid with the attract plasmid on top makes them taken with you.

You have no idea how you got into this situation. 

One minute your dodging through a small crowd of dazed splicers and the next your scooped up by a roaring Rosie. 

How it can focus on you without going into a dazed state is beyond you. Why is it putting you on its back after roaring at you? Shouldn't you be dead? 

You wince as he kills all the dazed splicers. You whimper trembling. Your to scared to get off the Rosie's back and it seems to be very pleased when there are no more splicers in the area. 

As you cling to the hulking beast it seems to croon a soothing whale call at you. Almost reminding you of those audios you used to listen to of whales packs back when you wanted to be a marine biologist. It sounded so romantic to you back then.

You don't know about that now.

Your mostly confused. Why isn't the big daddy with its little sister or working on a building in the industrial sector? The weird croons stop after a minute or two and it seems to grumble. It's disappointed. You don't know how you know that but you do.

The pheromones!! Of course!! Why didn't you realize that sooner!? The pheromones must nullify most of the plasmids. And since they are the only ones besides little sisters that uses pheromones you can only be seen by big daddy's and maybe little sisters. As you have yet to see one. 

And since you give off pheromones yourself does that mean that's how you knew it-he was upset????

That's a lot to take in. Your not sure how you even came up with that idea but it makes sense somehow.

Your thoughts are startled by the Rosie banging on a vent. Looking for his little sister. He whale calls and and small girl grunts answer as a little sister climbs out of the vents and into the Rosie's arms.

"Mr bubbles! Are we going to find more angels today?" The girl says energetically. You would almost think it cute if you didn't know what 'angels' actually were. You shiver at the thought of this poor girls fate. To be conditioned into consuming the blood of corpses for their Adam is to much to think about. So you don't think about it. You just help the girl onto the other side of the behemoths back.

"Mr bubbles!! Did you get me a friend?! Is she a fairy?! I can't see her so she must be! Lets go play Mr bubbles! I want to show Miss fairy our game!" 

So little sisters can't see you. But they can feel and sense your pheromones. Interesting. As morbid as it is something about the phrasing has you smiling as if high-mirroring the little sister-before you snap out of it and shake your head.

Holy shit that was weird. The big daddy lumbers over to the mass of bodies slowly and croons again. Thinking a minute you decide to respond. It's terrible and it doesn't sound right but the Rosie seems pleased and the little sister giggles.

You watch as little Lottie as you've dubbed her stabs a needle into a corpse energetically. As disturbing as the thought of a child drinking Adam rich blood once was the pheromones both parties give off puts you at ease. In fact you adjust yourself so you can nap. Can't rescue exhausted after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your woken abruptly by Mr bubbles roar of rage. There's a hostile bouncer in front of him. On instinct you sing out a wail of fear not unlike a call from an audio. Both of them croon before roaring at eachother.

What the fuck is wrong with them?! This isn't normal big daddy behavior. Lottie whimpers on Mr bubbles back making you croon a warbling tune. 

Your disturbed by your odd instinctual responses. Is it the pheromones?

Your thoughts are cut off by both big daddy's slamming into eachother in a show of dominance. You have to grab onto Lottie so she doesn't go flying.

It's a scary thing watching two big daddies fight. Even more when you don't know WHY they are fighting. It's like two alphas fighting over territory or meat. Maybe a mate. 

They can't mate or eat so it must be territory. But then again you also know the only thing a big daddy is territorial about is their little sister. 

Suddenly your ripped off Mr bubbles back and gripped tight in the bouncers arm as it-he thrusts his drill into the cavity he had made of the helmet moments ago with his fist. Mr bubbles gives a dying sad shriek and you screech back inhumanly with loss. 

Lottie is left crying over Mr bubbles as your carried away struggling. Lottie calls out for you and you wail back. It's not safe for her. She seems to understand the cry and after a moment more of crying she heads into a vent.

Suddenly your distracted by a small face close to yours. "Mr B! You did it! You got the fairy. She smells so pretty. You and me are gonna be best friends!" Mina? Isn't she from Kats elementary school? You must be getting closer.

You keen when Mr B grumbles at you and he sets you on his back pleased. You find it curious that you were what the big daddy was after. Did you trigger the territorial responses from them? Were you the prize? In some morbid way your flattered but it also makes you sad. To be so entranced to kill another....

You settle in once again as Mr B heads deeper into the abandoned sectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If another big daddy is near and they catch wind of the pheromones your body now gives off or a little sister does.... rest assured the big daddy is going to follow it and try to take you like a kid wanting another kids cool new toy. Just thought I'd put that in here so It makes more sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through withdrawals and the big bouncer doesn't react well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: some of my updates are in the notes to clear up some information. If you saw an update notification but no new chapter that would be because it's in the notes.

You sigh tiredly. You've been all around this floor and there's no sign of Kat. Maybe she's in another part. 

Mina was an odd delight energetically going about her Adam hunting and playing games under the bouncers watchful eye.

Of course trying to go to the bathroom alone was out of the question. Well not for you. Mr B followed you with arms outstretched making grabbie hands like a child trying to get a puppy. He actually tried to get into the stall with you. As oddly endearing as it is you like your privacy. 

So when Mr B grabbed you and put you back on his back you got huffy and ignored his croons. You guess Mina could sense your upset and actually started SCOLDING Mr B. It was hilarious to watch. He just looks so upset. Like a kicked puppy. You know he doesn't understand much but your sure having the both of your pheromones make it clear neither of his charges are happy with his actions.

Now if you get down he just follows closely but never in the bathroom. He just lets out calls every five seconds to make sure your there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a week of this you've adjusted quite well. You stick with Mr B at all times as he traverses different areas. So far he's been the strongest big daddy so you haven't been taken. Luckily the other big daddies seem to know when their losing and retreat so no orphans yet.

Unfortunately you've been feeling sick the last two days. You skin goes clammy and grey and you swear there's a harsh pulse in your head cussing you out. Oh it's agony. Your so weak and trembly you can barely hold on to the bars. In fact almost right after a harrowing bout between Mr B and another bouncer you fall off shivering.

Everything is blurry. Everything hurts. You throw up a breakfast cake you scavenged earlier and start sobbing. Your so scared. It feels like your dieing. You don't want to die! 

"She's hungry daddy! We need to find her some Adam." Mina exclaimed and you want to scream. 

Nononononononono!!!!!

You'd rather die!! No please.... you try to speak but nothing comes out but whimpers.

And then they leave you there for a minute. The first time you've been alone in a long while.

.....you don't like it. 

You whimper and beg for them to come back in little whines and wails. Words elude you. The lack of Adam coursing through your mind making your symptoms feel like they're suffocating you. 

Just when you think your about to die a tall broad figure comes to you and kneels. 

... an..... alpha series?? 

It is impossible to focus properly and you don't even move when he lifts your arm. You whimper at the needle sting and convulse under the feeling of liquid fire. Passing out you hear Mr B roar and glimps a hallucination of your sister.

"Kat?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery man pov. He seems to be in charge. He also REALLY wants to find his precious subject omega. The only subject in his codename FAE project to survive.

A man sits alone in his office. He has just heard the most wonderful and terrible news. The fae project finally has a subject that survived the cocktail of plasmids and pheromones he had ordered be injected in the unsuspecting volunteers. 

_____ ______ 

Age:24  
Height:5'4  
Weight:147  
Blood type:O+  
Subject:omega  
Occupation:floor girl

Not much to you at first glance. Your picturesque of course and very much petite. It wasn't until he took a closer look in your medical pedigree that he realized how special you were.

You were an Adam virgin. Your bone density is higher and your O+ blood type makes your marrow and blood malleable to conform-nay- EVOLVE to make change.

Your unique and rare. The perfect subject for this project. A beauty through biology. 

So when he heard the incompetent doctor that was in charge of you let himself get killed by a splicer and his beautiful FAE omega subject is now missing.... it wasn't good. 

How is he supposed to infiltrate his enemy and ensure that the Adam rates skyrocket like he promised if the only being to survive is missing. The fae project is his child. His baby.

He wants his precious fae back. You haven't even gone through mental conditioning yet. Your helpless and weak. You need his loving guidance. You must be so scared and confused without him. 

He turns to the only other living assistant he has as the others are dead on the floor for giving him such devastating news. 

"Activate lancer subject Gamma." 

The trembling woman protests clutching her clipboard. "But sir-!"

He slams his fist on the desk and roars in rage. Whimpering she runs off to do as asked not wanting to end up like the men on the floor.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Where are you dear fairy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to your sister Kat petting your hair. The Adam they gave you solved your withdrawal problem but now you feel like damaged goods. Your new big daddy makes you feel better and subject gamma traces your steps searching for you leaving death in his Fae searching wake.

Waking up was similar to that of a hang over. Nauseous and dizzy you try not to hurl. Your mouth is dry and your skin is clammy. Small hands rub your scalp soothingly.

Looking up you see it's Kat blindly petting your hair. She used to do this for you when you'd get smashed at work. It makes you tear up knowing that even under the influence of brainwashing she still kept the habit.

God youwish you could kill that conniving thriving bitch again. Took your stuff. Forged your name. Sold your sister to the program. Indirectly popped your Adam cherry. The list goes on. 

Your thankful they saved you but now you feel gross. "Hnnnn Kat? Big si- er fairy needs a bath. Shall we find a showering place?" She barely seems to recognize her own name and clearly doesn't recollect your voice. Just gives a drugged up looking smile and nods excitedly 'daddy' that Miss fairy wants a bath.

Grumbling almost sassily the hulking creature turns in another direction. After several minutes your in an abandoned hotel room being set down and petted. Then daddy *cough* erm the creature stands outside the bathroom as you and your sister bathe. She seems at ease letting you bathe her even though she can't see you. Which is fine. As long as she's not comfortable with strangers.

Once clean you throw on a nice old dress you found untouched in the closet. It's void of the previous big daddies you traveled withs pheromones which apparently 'daddy' likes. Kat tells you as much, mostly talking into the air, and its further proven when daddy awkwardly picks you up and rubs you against his body. For some reason your ok with this.

Why are you ok with this?!

You croon at him content to be clean. At least physically anyways. Your body is tainted inside. You worked so hard to keep your purity..... you never wanted to do Adam. You despise it. Now though you don't have a choice. At that thought you feel dirty again and slip out of daddy's grip to go bathe again only to be stopped by hand gloves wrapping around your middle. 

It feels so intimate. He coos at you rubbing the side of his helmet into your neck. How that help in any way your not sure but it's clear he's trying and that in itself is enough to bring you out of that funk. Tainted or no.... you suppose that it was worth it. You have your sister. Your finally isolated away from the smarmy nasty rich boys. Your daddy cares a whole lot about you and your sis. 

Your eyes go fuzzy as the big daddy's pheromones do their work. You relax and start purring and coping. Your so relaxed you could be butter.

"Hey daddy? Lets go find a place for dis to play, yeah?" You say with a dazed as if high smile making the big daddy moan happily

\-----------------elsewhere------------------

Mate mate. Find mate. Mate gone. Follow scent. Trail old. To many fleshy moving angels. Mate was here. Bright lights. Murder. Good mate. Mate strong. Mate go harvest? Mate little sister? No mate encourage sister. Good mate. Find mate. To many angels. Scent. Scent. Scent. Losing scent. So much blood. Found scent. Mate went with Rosie. Must teach lesson. Lesson taugh. Bouncer killed Rosie. Bouncer took mate. Bad bouncer. Must get back. Must find. Fine mate. Where mate? Mate not with bouncer. Where mate? Bouncer dear now. Low Adam. Harvest sister. Blood again. Bad idea. Lost scent. All your fault. Bad harvest. Should have save. Find mate. Mate. Maye? FOUND MATE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into an 'argument' with daddy and get yourself lost. 
> 
> You get into an encounter with lancer gamma.
> 
> Daddy comes to your rescue after being scolded by Kat.
> 
> What has your life come to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it's clear readerchan is going through some shit and the pheromones and Adam are getting to her head. 
> 
> Just a reminder to feel free to correct me if any of my story bits are incorrect. I'll be sure to correct it. And of course give me ideas y'all. I'd love it to death if you would.

You've been in the abandoned housing district with Kat and her daddy for a few weeks now and the collecting has gotten less and less. Probably because of the lack of splicers in the area. Because of this Kat has been out of the vents longer than usual lately and that doesn't settle well with either of you. You and daddy of course. Kat doesn't mind. 

Even with the lack of splicers and angels that haven't been harvested (the splicers fled a week ago after a splicer hit you trying to get to your sis. Never seen so many big daddies swarm the area at once before) 

Daddy decides it's time to rotate crops so to speak and go to a new area. Which your fine with!! Except he trying to drag you into the air lock. You whine and grip the side of the door stubbornly. You don't feel like drowning today. After several minutes he snarls and lets you go. 

Then he's in your face snarling growling wailing roaring. You know he's trying to get you to come with you and is yelling at your stubbornness. When you try to explain you can't breath underwater and that you can't handle the water pressure but he cuts you off with a loud snort as if to say 'ridiculous'. 

That probably ticked you off more than it should've. You posture angrily and roar pissed at him. .......he back hands you sending you flying. Your ears ring and your eyes are blurry. You spit out a tooth and gasp. Your ribs hurt so much.

Daddy coos fearfully and goes to touch you but you screech in fear making him flinch. He groans mournfully before lumbering away to find Kat who ran off at the start of the fight. You get up after a minute to find a med kit.

A lot of these are empty around the air lock so you head a little deeper. You bump into a brick like chest. Thinking it's daddy you hiss haughtily and side step the behemoth. 

Only to find yourself back into his chest. Looking up angrily you pale. Not daddy. Rogue lancer. You sniff. No paired little sister. But...... god that scent. 

You purr drunkenly and nuzzle up close your eyesight going fuzzy. Jeez laying the pheromones on think arentcha big guy. He rumbles at you and picks you up eagerly like a puppy with a toy while you just lay limply in his arms high put of your mind on his strong as hell pheromones. 

You struggle weakly and whine when he starts carrying you farther away from your sister. The pheromones get stronger somehow turning your body into a paralyzed bundle of ecstasy. The lancer seems pleased by this and continues on again.

\--------------/with our big daddy/---------- 

He growls huffily and then whines in guilt. He didn't mean to hit his mate but she was being so stubborn and hateful. How little sister was ok with going why weren't you? He spots his little one and groans in greeting. She smiles dreamily at him.

"Hi daddy! Are you and miss fairy done fighting? Did she tell you she can't breath in water?" What? He rumbles in guilt and little one frown before getting a childishly stern look on her face. It's cute but he has no way of conveying such a thing.

His thoughts are cut off by little one scolding him about his temper and not listening to fairy. She tells him that miss fairy isn't waterproof and the pressure would squish her. 

It scares him to think about and he wails a call of extreme guilt. "You hit her?! DADDY! Shame on you! You need to control your temper daddy! What if she doesn't like us anymore because you gave her an ouchy?" 

That really scared him so he scoops little one up and starts stumbling in your direction. "Hurry daddy hurry!"

\--------------/with you and gamma/------- 

From what you can tell the lancer is back tracking your original journey. Had he tracked your scent to find you? How ~~creepy~~ Sweet. 

You nuzzle the plating on his chest getting his attention. He stops his walking and coos making clicker noises which from how he's lightly tapping his helmet on your head you assume it's this guys version of a kiss. That's adorable. You giggle drunkenly and bop foreheads back. This is a fun game.

Until it wasn't. There's a sudden roar nearby that makes you whimper and curl up. You don't want to see him right now he hurt you. He's going to hurt you again.

Lancer roars back and suddenly your limply hanging on his back and everything's shaking. You scream as they grapple and punch up close. A more human approach than the other time alpha has fought. Their probably closer in intelligence to that of a man. If your not mistaken only alphaseries big daddies have a more human thought process. Maybe lancers are similar.

Suddenly you find yourself being led away from the fighting daddy's. Clutching your skirt blindly your sis guides you farther and farther away from the fight. Not to far but just far enough that daddy doesn't go dormant. 

After a while the pheromones leave your body and you can think properly again. Kat is babbling about how she scolded daddy and how scared daddy was. He didn't mean to hit you.

It's really weird when she can't see you. She can't see you but she can sense your location so she's staring unfocused in your direction like a blind person. You don't like it very much but your used to it.

It's been an hour and you finally hear foot steps clunking towards your location. Whimpering you curl up into a ball in the closet you both are hiding in.

The door opens and you clench your eyelids tighter shaking. You flinch when you feel daddy's distinctly bigger than lancers hand pet your head as he coos sorrowfully as if to apologize?

You open your eyes warily and sit up reaching out for him suddenly scared an needing the comfort of his pheromones. As nice as lancer seemed he was creepy and his pheromones now that they weren't drugging your body put you on edge. You like daddies scent and pheromones more.

Seeing your desperate grab for him he scoops you up making clicking noises. Then you start crying clinging to him tightly as he coos and walks around trying to find something. 

When he finds it he sets you down. It's a big sister corpse. Fresh to. Heart shaped buckles litter the suit and the window is heart shaped to. Seems the girls body was crushed rather than stabbed or shot so the suit would be safe. 

Daddy helps you take the girl out and while Kat harvests the unfortunate angel you put the suit on. You hook the nearby little sister basket on your back and then place some cushions in it. Once set up and hooked up to the many Adam and ether tanks you put on the helmet and turn on the oxygen. Your mask glow yellow and you grab daddy's hand before clinking your helmet against his.

Time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you kindly kudos and comment?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adam in your body affects you you further and daddy gets more possessive.
> 
> ..... he really needs a better name.
> 
> Kat has a rebellious streak and the lancer is back to square one trying to find you. His precious fairy. His mAtE.

Walking under water is rather slow going for you and the suit is to heavy for you to swim yet so you actually find yourself sitting on daddy's shoulder as he travels farther and farther away from the old housing district.

You have no doubt within a month there'll be more splicers and fresh angels for your little one-er sister when daddy rotates back. You pat his helmet to get him to stop when you spot something shiny in the sand. 

Kat climbs into your basket on your back the slug in her body protecting her from the ocean. Daddy grumbles a bit upset his little one and his mate aren't tied to his hip like he wants and he lumbers close behind like a pouty toddler.

What you found was a broken jewelry box and a sliver hand mirror. The glass is cracked in the corner but other than that it's fine. On impulse you collect the shinies and hand them to Kat. Normally you don't bother with shiny things but for some reason you REALLY want them. You want to make a den and line it with your treasures.

Weird.

The trail turns into pretty cloth which turns into scrap metals which turns into a bathasphere crash. Recent to. You collect anything you dub shiny enough and the pretty fabric including shells that have bioluminescent attributes. 

So many shinies.

Eventually daddy has to pick you up and carry you all the way to the next area because you didn't want to leave the area unexplored of shinies. Fortunately your struggles stopped once you got far away enough and you had no idea why you were upset in the first place and somehow you got some nice shiny things.

The new area has abandoned restaurants and hotels even an old spa. Once daddy deems it safe you and Kat enter holding his hand. 

You find a place to set up your weird den in a hotel suite. Random shinies and glowing shells on every surface possible and clothes drying in the bathroom with a big nest of cushions mattresses and blankets in a corner.

It's perfect.

\-----------------------------------------------

You really need to come up with a new name for daddy. It's to weird. He's not your daddy. He's Kats. 

Bunchy?

No.

Bubbles?

No.

Honey?

No.

...sweets?

...... you like that actually.

"Daddy? Is it ok if I call you sweets?" You ask him with your helmet off while riding his shoulder as Kat scampers around excitedly. He groans as if exasperated but you can hear that pleased undertone. He's gotten better at communicating his emotions and understanding what your saying or your intent at least if he doesn't know a word.

You pat his hand on your thigh and whine happily at him. You feel him squeeze said thigh and chirp at him. He doesn't let you out of his sight anymore. Not even to bathe. You understand though and let him as long as you can keep the curtain shut.

Kat however seems to be getting rebellious lately. Not so much in collecting but she has a habit of dashing off where the both of you can't see her and getting into things she shouldn't. She almost drank from a plasmid cartridge that was half empty once. If you didn't catch her in time there's no telling what would have happened. 

You sigh as you noticed she's gone again. You moan in exasperation and Sweets wheezes in kind. He sets you down and the both of you split up. It's the only time you ever do separate. Gotta cover more ground.

You don your helmet and head to the left. She's in for some serious time out time. No nest bed for her tonight. You grumble feeling anxious at being apart from both Sweets and Kat.

It doesn't take long before you hear Kat scream. Running and screeching in response you head towards the noise. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. There she is. Being held and sniffed? By a rogue Rosie. He spots you and makes a grabby hand at you cooing. He isn't supposed to be attached to a sister that isn't his so why? Shit it's your scent. You forgot big daddies seems to go nuts for you and your scent. Your still unsure why but that's not important right now.

You screech calling for Sweets and get a distant roar in response. Snarling at the sound the Rosie rushes towards you trying to get you before Sweets comes. Luckily you can move faster after practically living in this heavy suit so you stay ahead of him. 

Sweets comes into the area with a snarl and tackles the Rosie to which you catch Kat when she drops. She clings blindly to you knowing your scent even if she can't see you. The battle is brutal and gory and you have to run multipletimes when the Rosie breaks away to try and get to you.

Finally after what feels like hours the Rosie backs off and flees. One of the smarter ones you suppose. There are several gouges in Sweets armor where weapons and a drill punctured or glanced off. 

He can't go under water in that. However for now you go up to him clinging and patting him affectionately and he just absorbs it all in pride. It's rather funny to see the giant hulking figure shake like a giant chihuahua keening lovingly as he hunkers down to your height to rub your body randomly in the best way he knows to be affectionate. 

He eventually stops and wags a finger lecturingly at Kat and grumbles unable to actually speak but Kat looks properly ashamed. You decide that it's enough punishment and grunt pleasantly at Sweets making him coo almost like a giant ass pigeon. You grab up Kat and the both of you head off to nest the rest of the day away after that scare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where? Where is she? Mate? Not here. Big sister? Where suit? Anger. Mate could be anywhere! Must find. Mate must be scared. That's ok. He protect. He rescue. He adopt little sister. Mate needs strong daddy. He strong daddy. He GOOD mate. Mate like his scent. Comparable. Mate? Not mate. Where mate go? New area. Need follow scent. Scent stops in water lock. New area. Must find. Pain. Lotsa pain. Must find mate. Mate makes pain go away. Must go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets shows signs of human intelligence when you start teaching kat.
> 
> Kat gets a lose tooth and you become the toothfairy while sweets acts like its the end of the world.
> 
> The mysterious man breaks a failed fairy in his rage to find you.
> 
> The lancer is frustrated and ends up in the wrong area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i thought id bring this up. Sweets our precious alpha series big daddy used to be a himbo basically. Not the smartest good looking and well meaning. Mix that with territorial tendencies of that of an animal and you have sweets now. Big scary sweetheart. However Sweets does remember something of his past thatll surprise you.
> 
> Also im a big fan of big scary sweetheart x cute smol girlfriend. If you know any let me know.

You decided that the best way to keep her out of trouble is to teach her on the go. You find books and writing things. You used to home school her with letters and colors while your parents were gone on business. Aka adam. Regardless your going to do it again and see how much she remembers. Two birds one stone.

*A. B. C. D. E...* You hold her finger and point out which letters are which. She seems to be excited for it which is good. Now she reads beginner books sitting in your basket instead of dashing ahead to get into trouble. It also gets you a lot of petting as thank you from sweets. Either that or hes just fascinated with how soft your hair and body is.

Right now your teaching her sign language for fun in your treasure den when something crazy happens. Sweets is making the signs with you! Intrigued you give the ASL book to her to look through and sign 'hello'. He does it back. Albeit it took a minute but he did it.

'How are you?' You ask slowly to see if its copying or if he actually knows what your saying. It takes several minutes and he grumbles to himself before moving u surely.

'Fine.'

You squeal making the poor sweetheart flinch. At least until you star nuzzle his chest giving praise. You sign at him and it takes a second to recognise it 'good? ......good job' he coos proudly and after a minute says 'thank you'.

He cant remember where he got that knowledge but its making his little fairy mate happy so hes happy. Kat even joins in the fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been a week since then and both Sweets and Kat have gotten better. Its making Sweets very happy since ge can get what he wants to say out. Even if its a bit slow. Kat stays out of trouble wanting to learn more and your happy to teach.

At the moment however..... Sweets is losing his metaphorical shit. Kat has a lose tooth and he thinks he broke her. Poor baby. Hes trying to fix her to. But his fingers are to big for her small mouth. Its cute but you had to stop it before he actually breaks her on accident. 

After several laymens term explanations you settle for the one that makes sense to him. 'Shes shedding. But she doesnt shed skin. She sheds teeth. All little sisters do. Its just really slow and takes a few years. This one is ready to shed to make room for newer better teeth.' 

It took an hour and a lot of petting to convince him to let you take care of it. You take her to the bathroom and take off your gloves before sticking your hand in her mouth holding it still while promising a snack cake after.

One yank and a rinsed mouth later you have a cute pearly baby tooth in your hand. You show it to Sweets and he coos at the smallness. You chuckle. Its almost like your a married couple with a kid. The thought makes you blush as you put the tooth into a box. How embarrassing to think about.

But it's true. All your affection and petting sessions and caring for kat is exactly like a young couple with a kid that never left the honeymoon phase. Maybe its not so bad. Not like you would go for any NORMAL guys down here. All junkies or asshole rich guys. 

He acts more human than humans do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A mysterious man swipes the things off his desk angrily. A doctor and a weak looking woman stands before him cowering.

"WHAT IS THIS TRASH YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME?!"

The man flinches. "Th-the progress sir. Subject upsilion was successfully revived using the data and DNA from subject omega. It is ver-" he us cut off by a mug being thrown his head. He ducks before it can hit him and instead it hits the girl. Theres a cry and a snap as the girls feeble arm breaks.

"YOU DARE CALL THIS PATHETIC CREATURE PROGRESS?! ATLAS WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU! NEVER! BRING THIS SHIT TO ME AGAIN!! NOR WILL YOU USE ANYTHING FROM OMEGA. SHE IS PERFECT AND I NEED HER HERE. NOT THESE SWINE YOU ASSUME ARE PROGRESS BECAUSE YOU CAN MAKE THEM TICK AGAIN WAGNER!!!" The man snarls and kicks the sobbing creature before snapping her neck with a kick to the throat.

"Find omega and we'll talk about progress. That is all." With that he leaves the office area to cool off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No scent. Lost it. Wrong area. Mate must be other way. So much pain. Which way? Less pain this way. Follow less pain. Smart. Coming for mate. Just wait. Wait for dAdDy MaTe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we need to give the yanderechan lancer a name. I was thinking butch but i dont know. What do you guys think? And comment if you think you got a better one. I may make ut happen. Or use it on a different big daddy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the list of plasmids you saw was just the first page. How do you know? A audio log of course.
> 
> You also see how its effecting your body.
> 
> And that the lancer has a name.
> 
> Code name pan. Your meant to be paired partner. Your not sure how you feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i decided on pan cause a commenter by the name magic moose cake said it was a satyr that obsessively chased women and nymphs. Which is true but he was also a god. Cant remember all the details as my lore on Greek and Roman mythology is fuzzy but it is true. I got so many suggestions that were good tho so maybe ill do a yanderechan lancer route with a different nickname eh? Itll be pure horror romance cancer. Lol

This area is much bigger than the other one. Has a lot more goodies to. You like to stock up on ammo and health kits for sweets since he often misses things. Silly mate. Thats why your here. To take care of baby- kat. You meant kat. And to take care of Sweets your mate? Partner? Feels right? Totally not sexual. Can he even do that? 

Woah.

Back up there. 

We need to burn that thought. 

Very much sin.

Hah you wish you could but the thought refuses to leave now. Just lingers in the back of your head like cancer.

Moving on. Another chunk of hair falls out of your head. Its been doing that all week. Just slowly falling out. Youve also notice white downy tufts growing in its place. How odd. Is it stress? Cant be. Youve been WAY more stressed in the casino.

Regardless thats not the only new thing. Her eyes are changing color and her skin is getting to be a pale grey. Her body is slowly mutating and she doesnt know how to feel about it.

Sweets grumbles at her a giant paw on her head. 'Whats wrong?' He signs slowly as he struggles to remember. Its always a fight to remember how to sign things.

You run your fingers through your hair and in your helmet showing him the fist fulls of long ass hair. He groans in concern. 'Dying?' You tell him no. 'Changing' you sign at him. 

He doesnt get it and thats ok. However its almost time to switch locations and sweets still doesnt have a suit piece to replace the ruined one. You cant find any thatll fit. Your best bet is minervas den or fontaine futuristics if some of the audio shinies are anything to go by. But you dont want to be away from your little one or your mate to get it.

You have to though even though sweets insists on otherwise. He knows he cant let kat run the place dry. Itll ruin future harvests in the area. So you have him pack up the most important shinnies and supplies while you head out alone with your small drill and your shoulder gun you found. Had to distract him before ha changed his mind and tried to follow you.

With cloth coating your back basket and a sack at your hips you head out into the ocean towards fontaine futuristics. 

The trip is fast paced and while lengthy takes less time than it would if your were weaker. You practically swim like a sea fairy your so strong now. 

When you get there its quiet. No human appears to be working right now and those that are are to scared to approach. Probably think your a big sister.

Idiots.

You roam the halls at your leisure and try not to scream in frustration when no one understands your screeches and whines and clicks. Stupid humans. Do they not understand speech? YOU NEED PARTS DAMMIT! A man pisses himself when you hiss at him and rev your engine to the drill. They dont seem effected by the plasmids in your body though which is new. Maybe its because they arent aggressors?? Makes sense. The details of the papers with your stuff on it did say enemies. You just assumed that meant everyone.

Finding the parts and storage room takes much longer than you'd like. Security cameras and bots that you had to break. Wasnt fun. It takes you an hour just to find an alpha series big daddy suit that wasnt ruined. You upgrade your needle and grab one for Kat. Then you leave....... Ok you totally raided the storage of anything you found or shiny. Like new adam and eve tanks. Or these cool star big sister buckles. And that big sister corset thing..... Yeah. Some of the workers try to stop you when you left with the stuff but you escaped before they could shut down the airlock. Kinda helps that the nearby helper rosies attacked some workers when you screeched in fear.

On your way back laden with goods you listen to some tapes. Some of them are big daddy research tapes. Others are about wyk. However its the last one listened to that strikes fear into your body. 

"Its been three weeks into the treatment process and the subjects are dying like flies. The only one currently stable is subject omega. Her vitals are incredible and her dnas response to adam and the pheromone stimuli is unheard of. The pair bond plasmid is taking like cement. She will be the first in the fairy line to complete the injection process and hopefully the pairing process. Now if only we can get subject gamma codename pan stable. After the pairing plasmid with omegas dna was introduced to its adam intake it started responding in a crazed feral way. Almost like an animal in pain. Weve shut the lancer down for now until we can correct this. The next step is the physical enhancement plasmids we will be introducing shortly after this recording. Then we will go the final stretch while the plasmids are incubating with the aphrodite plasmid and a experimental strain of the hypnotism plasmid. Then we will wake her and try introducing pan and omega to connect the bond. Hopefully she survives all this. I cant lose another one. Especially this one. It will mean the future of big daddies and little sisters will continue to be secure.....   
End recording"

You stand there frozen just outside the airlock in pure horror and shock. You.... Dont know how to process this. Was that lancer Gamma-pan? Is that why he was so adamant on taking you? Is that why your changing. Cause the plasmids are done incubating? When do the other plasmids kick in?

You shake your head deciding to push those thoughts aside. Your mate is more important right now. Hes getting weaker with the damaged tanks and crushed metal of his suit.

You dont notice the big sister trailing you a bit a ways behind you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big sister attacks while sweets is vulnerable.
> 
> You show your dominance and gift the disrespectful imp with death.
> 
> Sweets has his helmet off and apparently the alpha series werent that mutated like what a rosie or bouncer would be. He is surprisingly very handsome. Even with his glowing milky eyes and adam veins on his face. And gaping grin on his maw. 
> 
> He reminds you of someone your dad knew before he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this will be my very first legit legit actual fight scene with detail. I will do my best.

When you got back to the den Sweets sniffs in that weird wheezy way he does and pets you looking for injuries or distress. When he finds none he relaxes and nuzzles his helmet into yours wheezing hard. The dents and rips in the metal of his suit must be hurting him badly.

You give him a chirp and show him your findings. Kat slinks out of the nest tent you all sleep in and comes over making grabby hands for goodies herself.

You give a chiding groan and wait till she stops to look ashamed to give her her gifts. A new needle a doll from a probably now grown big sister and a cute buckle set so she can strap her needle to her arm.

Getting out the suit you found for the alpha series makes Sweets perk up. Then he seems hesitant. If he takes his suit off to change into this one he'll be without a constant supply of adam and eve. He'll be weak and vulnerable. But if he keeps it on he'll die slowly. Plus hes not much use to his fairy queen in this state.

He loves his fairy so much... 

He takes the suit off with great effort starting with the cracked helmet. The reveal takes your breath away. 

Hes beautiful....

Not in a cosmetic way though you can tell hes used to be handome in a rugged way. His thick brown hair is patchy and riddled with scar tissue. His face itself is also littered with scars and raised red veins from adam. His jaw is strong and angled. Though his lips are very thin and it stretches to the hinge of his jaw. Probably a mutation. His eyes have no lashes and they are a glowing milky color.

He wheezes get shaky and he wobbles. Probably from the sudden exposure. Or the fact that the main adam line got cut off from taking the thing off. You grab a vial you keep for emergencies and fill a needle. It should be enough for him to get into his new suit. 

You go to inject him but he grabs your wrist with a wheezy whine. He doesnt like to be so weak. You coo at him and sign at him that you still see him as a string worthy mate. After a few moments he relents and lets you inject him. 

Wanting to nuzzle his face now that its free you remove your helmet and pull his face down for a sweet nuzzle. He smells like bioluminescent chemicals and his pheromones. You help him with his chains purring and nuzzling your assurances lovingly. 

His body is a mess of scar tissue veins and and hook up ports. He wears nothing but some flimsy pants youd find in a hospital. They are old and worn. The most recent scar is still fresh and oozes a bit from the suits worrying and digging into the wound.

You clean it up and kiss it better like you do kat sometimes. Sweets seems to like this and purrs pointing at his face his face hopeful like a child. Its kinda cute he remembers what a kiss is so you oblige him by kissing his forehead and temples going down to his cheeks and chin. 

He tries to do the same but it doesnt quite work. He cant make a kissy face or shut his lips very well for that matter so it just ends up with him pressing his teeth against your face getting drool everywhere. So cute.

That is until you hear the screech. Sweets snarls and makes to get up but you stop him with a stern look. You sign at him to watch Kat while you check it out. He complies only after you smooch his throat though. He seems to like and ve pacified by that.

Cocking your spear gun and revving your arm drill you head out.

It was a fucking big sister. It screeches at you like a rebellious teen and lunges. Huh. So big sisters arent effected either. Well time to teach this welp whos queen. You are the mother of the brood and you will be respected. 

You leap with a rate filled wail your drill whirling. The brat dodges just enough for it to glance off her helmet. The red glow pisses you off something fierce and as she goes to strike you with the needle on her arm you duck and tackle her into a wall. Theres a bit of a crater and the brat appears dazed for a moment as you try and drill into her body. You hear a crack and a screech before your shoved off. The brat clutches her side for a moment before throwing something at you with her mind. Its a fucking collum piece. Your thrown back as it hits you and you have to roll away as the brat tries to stab you again. Shes trying to steal your adam. She wants to be queen. When you realize this your vision goes red. She wants to be the fairy queen? Not on your watch. You kick her powerfully and shoot her with a spear. The brat screeches and leaps for higher ground trying to get to a working health booth. "Oh no you dont brat!" You shoot multiple columns and use then to give chase by leaping from spear to spear. Before she can land you grab her and throw her bellow you. She doesnt move. You could show mercy of course but why do that when she could try again later? Using your spear gun you shoot it to change your trajectory. Barreling straight for the brat you rev up your drill once more. Theres a crunch and a splat as a screech cuts off.

The brat passed out from the pain of losing her arm. Still quite capable of killing and taking little sisters but the missing arm will always be a reminder of her failure.

With a sigh you collect your spears and head back tiredly. 

When you get back you see Kat banging on the ruined helmet like a drum and attempting to sing and your Silly Sweets is trying to half hazardously shove the adam tubes into random connectors. You chuckle and he freezes. 

"Daddy was gonna follow you fairy." Kat tattles on Sweets with a grin and he just groans. Busted. You pet Kat on the head before helping sweets adjust the tubes and nozzles. You feel him purr as you rub his chest gently searching for more connection points as not all of them have metal indicators. Once thats done you clip him in and lock the new chains. He seems sad that the physical contact stopped so you gave him one last smooch on his mouth this time before you clip the helmet in place.

After that you guys lay down for the night. Just as you start dosing off you vaguely wonder why he looks familiar to you. Like someone who would visit your parents when you were little.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the weeks ahead. 
> 
> Your growing mateship with sweets.
> 
> You adopt lottie when you find her again and the big sister stalks you like a shy yandere.

The weeks following that were interesting to say the least. 

Sweets has his helmet off more often especially at night when you sleep. He has a habit of drooling in your hair. 

This silly ass bulky boy tries constantly to join you in the shower or bath. More oft than not He can only fit a leg in the tiny bathing areas. He probably feels like he should be around to protect you much more intensly than usual since the attack.

Which also seems to spark more attacks by big sisters so Sweets is very anxious and on edge. Not that any of these pups could beat him or you. 

Big daddies seem to back off for the most part now or stumble after your little group in a daze for a bit usually almost forgetting their little ones. Until you screech at them of course.

It seems your voice and intent have gotten stronger now that your physically changing. They actually listen if but reluctant.

Your den of treasures gets bigger and bigger by tge efforts of you Kat Sweets and random little sisters that happen upon your little group. 

In fact you find lottie again after all these weeks when she popped out of the vents after Kat. Such a cute darling you adopted her right away. Sweets wasnt exactly all for it at first but warmed up pretty quickly.

At this moment however you and sweets are alone. Lottie and Kat are in their vent hide away so they can safely play with the other sisters.

Your basically trapped in Sweets lap as he nuzzles his face in your hair groaning in that way he does as he drools. Its not like he can properly open his mouth after all. You dont mind anyways. You find it cute.

You play with his gloved hand not squishing you to him and hum a toon. Its basically date night for tge two of you.

You slowly turn around in his grip and grip the neck scars where a machine messed with his vocal cords. 

'More' he signs in your back with a whale like whine. Its his favorite spot.

So you do. You make sure to be gentle of course. Its very sensitive. Especially with all this air and contact exposure. 

Your kisses are gentle and sweet as you makes your way up his jaw to his torn ear and then his patchy scalp.

You still havent figured out why hes so familiar to you yet. Your father worked on blueprints for giants machines and creations like tge air system so maybe Sweets is one of your mussing dads younger friends? Sweets couldnt be older than 27 after all.

And his hands when he removes the gloves has little bits of metal imbedded in the worn calloussed flesh. Dad used to bring his friends over for small parties just for the welders that werent big daddies. 

But back then your home was bigger you vaguely remember someone handing you a hard to find morning glory for your eighteenth birthday. 

The same day your parents and many workers dissappeared.

You remember someone hiding you and your sister when the men came.

You shake your head to clear it. Poor Sweets is whining like a dog hes being so ignored.

Poor baby. Youll just have to rectify that. 

You give him a kiss on the lips whatever you were just thinking of getting lost in the haze of adam in your veins and Sweets pheromones. Must not have been important. 

Slowly slipping your tongue against his you deepen the kiss making him clench you tighter to his bulky frame with a groan. 

However before you can get really into that simple yet erotic affection you hear a clang.

Sweets snarls his white glowing eyes narrowing. When you both go to look a trash can is knocked over and the lingering scent of big sister is in tye area. A familiar big sister.

What in the world is this whelp doing? Wasnt you taking her arm off enough?

Apparently not.

She isnt here anymore so youll just keep an eye out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mate keeps moving farther away. Need mate. Hurt so much. To far. Why does mate not come? Mate is mine. Why does mate choose other. Mate doesnt need other. Dont worry mate. Be there soon. Wast wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man in a black lab coat stalks the halls of all the failed expiraments. Tubes with half changed little sisters he tried to design for his fairys purpose 

Organs from failed fairies.

Failed big daddy designs plaster the wall.

Comatose big sisters that lost their minds under the conditioning.

He tisks quietly seething at all these failures. He wants the success. His fairy queen the only one strong enough to handle it all. The FUTURE of rapture and Adam.

Project gamma aka pan is close to finding her. The vitals show less and less pain every hour. 

Its only a matter of time before he finds her and the pairing process is complete.

He just has to be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big sister witnesses you being taken by Pan.
> 
> Sweets struggles to not lose his mind with your absence.
> 
> Pan is happy to have you in his arms.
> 
> A man cackles in victory in his lab.
> 
> Memories peak up

It was a nice day in rapture. You had a moment to yourself in the nest while Sweets was out with the little ones. 

It's your alone time. Thirty minutes but it's enough. Gripping your brush you look in the tinted mirror. Pale grey almost Technicolor eyes. Fluffy white hair. Olive skin so sunless it appears white at first glance. You've changed so much it's scary. Sweets adores your looks so it's not much of a problem but what if you never got volunteered?

What if you were still doing work on the casino floor and sweets wasnt paired with your sister? Would he still like you? Would he be attracted to you without your pheromones? 

You shake at the thought a flash of suppressed memories popping up.

Thick brown hair. A charming smile. Screams. A hole in the wall. The image of a faded man being dragged away.

Panting hard you grip your hair. It hurts. Why does alone time hurt? Who was that man? Why is he familiar. Why can't you remember stuff right?

Warm gloved hands picks you up. Recognizing the scent you struggle weakly. No. You don't want to..... You pass out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lancer croons happily and nuzzles your unconscious face. Such a cute mate. So precious. Mate is in his arms now and he's never letting go. You'll forget the little sisters eventually and adopt another one he's sure. You have him now. Thats ALL you need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweets jolts suddenly in pain. Why are you leaving the area? Your his little mate? Did you request alone time just to leave him? 

No.

Something's not right. He remembers you were loyal and kind. You would never. 

He groans in rage his helmet flashing red. 

You've been taken.

He ignored Kat's yelps as he slings her on his back. Same with Lottie. Normally he'd comfort them but he's blinded by his rage. He's practically rabid as he Huff's and snarls searching for you. In vain of course and it drives him to madness.

He'll find his sweetheart. He'll protect his love.  
An image of your sweet face laughing fills his head. You look different. Your hair is long and dark and your skin is a caramel cream. Your in a lovely gown. Looking at him in adoration. 

He... 

He knows this night.

It was just before the raid before he and others were taken. He had to protect you. Had to hide you. He remembers your screams.

Are you screaming for him now? Are you scared? Do you remember him?

The girls on his back whimper at the pure insanity rolling off his body. Their to scared to jump off his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A

A man in a black lab coat cackles when he saw the vitals of pan show no pain. He has her. The lancer finally found her. His precious faery hive queen is coming home. 

"Come to daddy precious. Your subjects await."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a lab with the lancer nesting you almost aggressively.
> 
> The man in the black lab coat reveals some things.
> 
> Sweets absolutely loses his mind d in greif draging Lottie and Kat with him.
> 
> The big sister with one arm leads the way.

With a groan you come to. Everything is fuzzy and your body feels scarily light like yo-WHERES YOUR SUIT!? 

In your panic you lurch yourself up only to fall over and be caught by large cold gloved hands. Feeling woozy and a bit sick you look up expecting Sweets only to see that lancer errrr pan? Holding you. He croons lovingly and your body relaxes. Fuck.

He picks you up and sets you in what appears to be a nest and puts you in it firmly before roughly and aggressively moving the materials around to make you comfortable.

You think your gonna be sick. 

Trying to get back out of the nest is useless as Everytime you try he fucking snarls at you. When you go back in he coos like he's purring. It would be funny if it were sweets but it just makes you nauseous.

He circles and presses close to your drugged and defenceless person almost reminding you of an animal flirting or posturing for a mate. Or like how a dog approaches a bitch in heat.

Fuck. 

What are you going to do?!? 

This fucker is huge and clearly horny. You didn't even think big daddies could have sex. That brought up the thought of sweets doing this to you and you blush shivering.

Taking this as encouragement pan shifts closer almost trying to hunch your tiny figure but luckily before he could figure it out a man appears behind a window and knocks.

"Sorry to interrupt little fairy queen but I believe I should introduce myself. I am Silvester Radcliff. Your Creator and soon to be king." 

What? No! Sweets is your king! 

"Now I know what your probably thinking isn't this big daddy your mate? No he's your gaurd. He just has a few bugs. His job is to make you happy and supply you with the Adam of the sisters. Though if you wish to mate him I won't stop you. The more children the merrier if rapture is to survive."

You don't like where this is going.

"I see your smarter than the casino boss led me to believe. From the look on your face you've figured out just what I meant. You my dear are to repopulate rapture with lesser fairies. Little Adam hybrids that'll grow up with abilities men only dream of. And I will use them to take over the surface for us to rule over. With you by my side rapture will truly become the new atlantis but unlike atlantis that sank we will RISE."

You click in annoyance.

"Your not happy. No worries that's just because I haven't started the conditioning process. I will get those ready after I leave. Personally your mother was more willing and eager but her body couldn't handle it. Tsk tsk. But you. Your body and DNA is so perfectly suited for this it's mutating in favorable ways and your more powerful than predicted. I have Lancers fourteen floors away losing their minds trying to get to you."

The horror hits you hard. Your mom wanted to do this? Did she-

You wail in pain as your head suddenly bombards you with blinding agony. 

Pan coos worriedly. Then snarls at Radcliff and charges up his arm gun. "Easy pan. I didn't mean no harm. Would you kindly put that down? That's a boy. Now I must be going Adam treatments and getting your conditioning lessons won't start themselves."

He leaves you there in agony. The bastard. Pan coos at you and pets your body trying to help. You let him only because he didn't know better. He was just following his instincts. You know that. He was conditioned incorrectly and made by a cruel man.

***Flashback***

It was your eighteenth birthday. A lovely party of all daddy's younger friends and your gal pals all together. Henry comes up to you in a nice suit and a goofy grin his thick brown locks in the way of his lovely sea green eyes. He hands you a lovely lavender rose.

'I managed to get it from the park area. Did I get the right one?' he signs to you and you smile so brightly at him.

"It's perfect you big dummy. Your the best friend ever!" He beams widely and picks you up into a hug only for your kind father to take you for a dance.

"So dearest darling daughter. What do you think of your suitors?"

"Pappa their lovely and all but I'm far too young right now. " You pout.

"I know my Little flower but someday you will and I only want the best for you. Please just- just consider them ok? Oh starshine. It appears Jason wishes to dance. I must go find your mother. You know she gets unfaithful when she drinks." 

Then you are whisked away into Mr tall dark and blue eyed Jason's arms. He always was more forward and pushy but when you say no he respects it. 

"I saw your mom with Silvester again. How long till your father finally has enough and divorces her?"

"Father doesn't believe in divorce. Besides they both are in Adam therapy. It's supposed to help."

He sighs at you and looks into your eyes intensely before looking away a muscle working in his jaw. Everything about him has always been intense. Even his kisses.

Not like Henry's who does everything involving you with care and gentlenes like he might break you. And with his large muscle ridden hands he might if he's not careful. Your so fucking small.

Following his gaze wondering why he's so tense you see your parents arguing down the hall. Radcliff hangs back behind your father. Suddenly there's a gun shot. People are screaming and rushing about. You hear your sister. Henry saves her from another man's clutches. You try to ignore your father's blood as Henry drags you into the study. 

Jason is dragged out the door bound and beaten. 'we have to hurry. I can't let you get hurt I promised your daddy. He got a hole in here somewhere.' 

"What's going on Henry?? I don't understand!" You shake in his arms and he comforts you the best he can and pets you. 

'im not sure sunshine. Some kinda raide I think. Here it is get in quick'

He all but shoves you into the hole behind the bookcase your sister following close behind. 

He shuts the way quickly and you watch as he beats several men. Tossing them like ragdolls before getting hit in the head.

You almost scream but instead you pass out.

"This one's strong. He'll make a great daddy."

*** End flashback*****

Meanwhile Sweets is throwing shit and people out of his way to find you. It's agony and he has to fight to stay conscious.

In retrospect insanity seems the better option but if he give into it it'll be just mindless rage. The sisters are rampaging to causing other little sisters to act out. It's absolute chaos. Anarchy. Once the rebelling little ones let it be known WHY their acting out the other daddies start raging to.

Murder increases by three hundred percent in a single day and show no signs of stopping. 

That is until a certain one armed big sister wails out a call. A call of one getting a scent. It was the only way to get their attention and she runs off in some random direction. They follow like rabid animal. Especially sweets. He has to be the front lines he insists he must protect you somehow and his roars shake the walls. 

He's just has to find you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fat minute since I've updated I know, and I'm sorry. TwT 
> 
> I've been so busy with "bitty bit of sin and a whole lot of loving" and "one true desciple" my undertale and homestuck (technically hiveswap) stories, that this one kinda took the back burner. 
> 
> But I'm here now and happy to be back.
> 
> This chapter is going to be detailing the readers expirience with the scientists and conditioning. Depending on how numb you are to horror this might be a bit dark for your tastes.

The next time you wake your strapped to a weird chair apparatus. The straps have reinforced metal over them, most likely in preparation of your struggle for what's about to come next, your also stark naked with weird tubes connected to your body. You honestly dislike how cold and unarmored your body is. Sure you can survive in crushing pressure underwater and temperature won't kill you but living in the suit you've been wearing for months now has spoiled you. 

The tubes are bright red and filled with Adam. There are also blue tubes. Presumably Eve. That must be connected somewhere on your back through the large gap in the chair bed things upper part. 

You look up and there's a full body mirror dangling above you. Probably so you can watch your own suffering. How typical. 

In a nearby presumably shatter proof tank pan appears to be having a fit trying to get to you but the water slows him down so he doesn't really do much as far as impact noise against the glass.

After a minute of catching your bearings a few scientists or doctors your not really sure, enter the lab like room carrying tools and screens and wires. Some of those tools look pretty narly.

They don't speak to you as they move around, they almost seem afraid to, as if in doing so they would break some sort of spell. 

And then the pain comes. Someone behind you had hooked up some sort of unearthly concoction of plasmids into the tank wear the adam feed was. Pain unlike anything you had ever expirienced burned through your vein like electricity and molten acid had a baby. Your face contorts disgustingly from the extent of your suffering and a banshees wail bubbles up from the depths of your soul.

The doctor scientist whoever the fuck they are strap your head down and force you to watch the screen in front of you.

It spilled nothing but lies. Radcliffe is not your king and nor will he ever be. You have no intentions of serving his sick and twisted purpose no matter how much adam he pumps into you and how many videos he makes you watch.

A doctor person startled as your arm snaps free of the restraint only to choke when you grab it's throat and crush it. You only let go when a harsh teeth crushing shock goes through your body and your wailing screech cracks the nearby glass.

"Get the voice box ready! He'll have our heads if she doesn't sound as magestic as he want!! Hold still you vile creature!!" 

But you dont. You keep screeching and struggling. Your left leg breaks out and kicks the voice box out of one of the people's hands and crashing into pans tank wall where said sweetheart is going apeshit his viewport blood red trying to get out. He practically wails in agony as he uselessly revs his drill against it.

Don't cry Pan. You don't care about the pain in your own body. That's temporary. But seeing your precious lancer who was once a friend and suitor in such agony over seeing you like this and being able to do nothing? That hurts worse than anything else this world can throw at you.

"You bitch! You've damaged millions of dollars with your stunt!!"

The next shock hurts so much everything goes dark and you think you hear the head doctor person thing yelling in pain for whatever reason.

Oh well.


End file.
